


Stuffed Bears and Kisses

by williamwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Soft Boys, They’re like 14 here, also season 3? Just ... pretend that didn’t happen here lol, byler, mike wheeler - Freeform, they go to the arcade and they’re both oblivious idiots, theyre so in love :(, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamwheeler/pseuds/williamwheeler
Summary: ‘“This is getting so boring, the amount of times I’ve died is ridiculous” Mike sighs as a red ghost kills his character in Pac-man  for the 17th time that night. Will laughs, and blushes as he thinks about spending this time with Mike. He wishes Mike felt the same.’





	Stuffed Bears and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el and el only](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=el+and+el+only).

> dedicating this to el bc she gave me this adorable idea :((( my heart went <33333 when i read it

Will is sitting in the living room switching through random channels on the tv. He was _ supposed _ to go to the arcade with Lucas today but he ended up being too busy with a school project, so now he’s spending his Friday night by himself.

He wonders if Mike would want to go with him. He _ is _his best friend after all, what would be the harm in asking? Plus, Will gets slightly giddy at the idea of going to the arcade with just Mike. He knows it’s not a date and that Mike doesn’t like him like that, but Will can only dream.

He sits up from the couch and walks to the phone, dialing Mike’s number, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor.

“Hello, this is the Wheeler’s.” Mrs. Wheeler says through the phone. After asking for Mike, he hears her yelling his name and Mike comically yelling something back. When Mike’s soft voice is heard through the phone, Will swears his heart melts.

When he asks if Mike wants to go to the arcade with him, Mike excitedly accepts the offer. 

————

“This is getting so boring, the amount of times I’ve died is _ ridiculous _” Mike sighs as a red ghost kills his character in Pac-man for the 17th time that night. Will laughs, and blushes as he thinks about spending this time with Mike. He wishes Mike felt the same.

“Wanna try the claw machine? I know that shit is rigged but… you never know?” Mike nods, grabbing his wallet off of the top of the game and following Will to the claw machine.

Will goes first, aiming to get a gray stuffed bear, because it reminds him of one he had when he was a little kid. To his disappointment, the claw drops it just before it reaches the hole. Will groans, and part of him feels childish for getting upset over a stupid kids game, but it’s not like he has all the money in the world to spend on this!

He tries again, and again… and again. Mike is grinning, and laughs when Will realizes he spent all his quarters. Will runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

“I give up!” He jokingly yells, and moves to go to another game, but Mike grabs his arm. Will wishes this didn’t make his cheeks burn because Mike _ doesn’t mean it like that. _

“Let me try, you want the gray bear right?” Mike’s tone is so gentle when he speaks to Will, and his smile reminds him of the one he gave Will on Halloween night. Will nods shyly.

Mike puts the quarter into the machine, and the amount of focus on his features is honestly adorable. Will blinks and suddenly Mike gasps, and he sees the teddy bear drop into the hole, and victory music playing from the machine. 

“Oh my god, finally! Thank you so much!” Will runs to grab the bear, hugging it to his chest. When he walks up to Mike to thank him again, Mike leans in and presses a kiss to Will’s lips. _ Ok, _now Will actually feels like he’s going to explode. 

“Mike…” He hopes his cheeks aren’t bright red right now, but it doesn’t matter because Mike’s are too.

“I’m sorry… I just- I kinda assumed this was like a date? Cause I like you and I just- never mind. I’m so stupid- just pretend I never did that?” Mike laughs nervously and stares at the floor, fiddling with his hands. Will intertwines his with one of Mike’s, and he looks up then.

“I like you too Mike.” Mike is grinning widely now, his eyes glassy.

When they bike to Mike’s house for a sleepover, exchanging glances the entire ride, Will feels the most at home he’s felt in a long time. 


End file.
